


Taking A Drag - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Eddie has his first drag of one of Richie’s cigarettes, and, well, we all know how that is going to end...





	Taking A Drag - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

Eddie trailed out to the front of the school behind Richie. All he wanted to do was get back to Richie’s house and watch movies and eat food, but of course, the Trashmouth just had to have a smoke.

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie hopped up onto the short brick wall that surrounded their school and sat cross-legged.

“Well, aren’t you gonna sit down, spaghetti man?” Richie asked as he lit the cigarette and took a drag. Eddie looked longingly at the older boy as he tilted his face towards the sun and blew the smoke out of his mouth. It swirled around his face and his curls, and Eddie felt mesmerised. It was times like this that Eddie still could not believe that he was dating Richie Tozier.

Richie turned and faced Eddie once again and chuckled. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up,” Eddie huffed. As beautiful as his boyfriend was, it didn’t make up for the fact that Eddie didn’t want to sit around the front of Derry High wasting his afternoon when he could be soaking up as much alone time with Richie as he possibly could.

He pulled himself onto the brick wall and stared at his blank phone lock screen as if something incredibly interesting was going to pop up.

“Richie, this is boring!” Eddie whined. “How long can it take to smoke a stupid cigarette?”

“Patience, Eddie,” Richie said as he blew out another puff of smoke, this time above Eddie’s head. “It’s just a few minutes.”

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s an extra few minutes we could be spending time together.”

“Jeez, Ed’s, why don’t you try smoking a cigarette and see how long it takes then!” Richie said, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you crazy?!” Eddie said. “I’d probably have an asthma attack! And on top of that, my mum would murder me! And then she’d bring me back to clean up the mess she made!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, Ed’s,” Richie laughed. “How about just a drag then?”

“Richie, did you not listen to anything I just said?” Eddie replied, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, if you want to be a big old baby, go right ahead,” Richie said as he rolled his eyes. He expected Eddie to simply give up then, however as he placed the cigarette to his lips, he felt it being ripped away from his fingers.

“Give it here,” Eddie huffed. Richie raised his eyebrows in both amusement and amazement as he watched Eddie stare down the nicotine stick that he held between his fingers.

Just as he thought Eddie was going to wimp out, he put the tip of the cigarette into his mouth and inhaled. Richie’s jaw dropped as he watched his boyfriend exhale the smoke, astonished that he’d done something so badass. Before Richie had met Eddie, he was sure that the most rebellious thing the teen had ever done was not wash his hands after using the bathroom. Yet, here he was, sitting on the brick fencing that surrounded Derry High, cigarette smoke still drifting out of his perfectly pink lips.

All of a sudden Eddie’s try-hard cool demeanour was over, and he was coughing uncontrollably. His hands shot up to cover his mouth and Richie began freaking out.

“Holy shit, Eddie! Oh my, God, I knew this was gonna happen! Eddie - Ed’s, quick, where’s your inhaler?! Oh, God, don’t die on me!”

As Richie screamed and rummaged through Eddie’s backpack that was on one side of the bricks, he failed to notice that, in the midst of his coughing fit, Eddie had fallen off onto the other side.

Eddie was still hacking away as he rubbed his butt from the impact. He cringed at the dirt that was now on his once pristine clothes and cringed even more at the fact that his mother would be just furious with him when he got home and she saw the stains.

As he brushed himself off, his coughing fit started to ease and he realised he was still grasping the cigarette in between his fingers.

“Rich, I’m okay!” Eddie called out.

Richie popped up from his spot next to Eddie’s bag and leant over the fencing to find his boyfriend. “I found your inhaler if you still need it!”

Eddie chuckled. “I think I’m okay now, thanks, Rich.”

Eddie got up out of the dirt and set himself back on the wall. Though as he placed the cigarette between his lips once more, the two boys heard the familiar sound of a door creaking.

“Edward Kaspbrak, what do you think you’re doing?!” Both boys heads shot over to their English teacher, Mrs Marquand, as she emerged from one of the classrooms with an angry and horrified look painted across her features. “I will see you on Monday in detention, young man!”

As she started walking towards them, Eddie and Richie quickly turned to face each other with looks of shock on their faces. Eddie hastily handed the cigarette to Richie at the same time that Richie yelled “run!!”, and both boys quickly stumbled their way off of the brick wall, grabbed their bags as fast as possible and began running down the street.

Richie reached out next to him and grabbed Eddie’s hand in his own as the two boys bolted down the street, laughing hysterically with both fear and adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

At that moment, Eddie couldn’t believe what he had done: smoking after school with his boyfriend, getting a detention and running away from a teacher? That was so incredibly un-Eddie. But he felt good. His heart felt full and happy, and it was all because of Richie Tozier.

At that moment, Richie’s heart was beating a million miles an hour. Running down the street after getting caught by a teacher? Richie lived for this stuff. And the fact that he was running down the street with none other than Eddie Kaspbrak, well, that just made Richie feel like he could fly.


End file.
